Ghost Girl
by CaliahAndTauran
Summary: Rumors start circulating Skaia High about a haunted music room. Getting dared to check it out, Sollux Captor finds himself forgetting he was even dared. For what reason does he return the next day? Rated T for language. I own nothing, 'cept the story idea!


**(AN:**

**Caliah: Hey you guys! I made another one-shot as a Christmas present for mah friend :33**

**Me and Tauran are still working on Chasing Hearts, Hiding Blame, (really slowly though, sorry) but if there's a ship you'd like to see me (or Tauran if she gets her shit together (3)) write in a one-shot, let us know! **

**Tell me what you think, 'cuz reviews are loooove~ **

**But flames aren't. Flames will be used to cook my dinner tonight. Respectful criticism is welcome though~)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late evening , and Skaia High's hallways were filled with shadows. A lone figure remained within the deserted school, and the semi-muted music blasting from his headphones echoed against the metallic blue lockers.

The janitor temporarily moved his headphones to around his neck, and propped his broom against his cleaning cart. He tilted his head slightly, straining his ears. There was the faint sound of a girl singing, coming from a distant classroom. Abandoning his cart and music player, he tread down the hall, poking his head into classrooms along the way. For the first four doors there was nothing. And then he reached the fifth door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you hear about the janitor?"

"Heh, who hasn't."

"He's totally, like, crazy! Ghost don't exist!"

The gossiping group abruptly paused their chattering at the sound of poorly muffled laughter. They caught a glimpse of a smirk, and the flash of glasses before Sollux Captor returned to hiding behind his book.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Your name is Sollux Captor and you're surrounded by idiots. You duck back behind your book before the assholes realize you were the one laughing at them. It seems like peoples poor taste in gossip revolved about the estranged janitor that had made a huge commotion that morning. He had blocked off the empty music room claiming it was haunted. The principal decided to humour him, no one was using the room after all. The schools music department had been cut last year.

You wouldn't say that you were a doubtful guy. You learned a lot of stuff by listening in on gossip, and honestly, it's probably the reason you've survived high school so far. But to go as far as ghosts? That's as farfetched as they come.

"Hey fuckass."

You turn your head towards the voice, acknowledging your best friend as he enterned the classroom door.

"Sup KK," You say, cursing your ever present lisp.

The shorter boy pushed back his unruly brunette hair and glared at you with his dark eyes, underlined with sleeplessness.

"Just got away from fucking Ampora," he huffed.

"I swear, he'll go after anything with legs."

You stifle a laugh, quickly replacing it with a look of curiosity.

"You hear the rumours?"

"Keh, who hasn't. What a crazy son of a bitch."

There's the sound of a chair scraping against the floor as the person in the desk in front of you turns around. You'd admit she's pretty… With her shining auburn hair and startling blue eyes. If it weren't for the fact that she was a complete _bitch_. She pushes her long hair over her shoulder with a sly grin.

"Soooooooo, you think it's complete bullshit?"

Karkat looks at her irritably.

"Eavesdropping again, Vriska?"

"Couldn't help myself!"

Giving her a disgusted look, you start pulling folders out of your backpack. Class was about to start. The teacher walks into the room, white suite pressed and starched to prefection. Mr. Egbert starts the lesson with notes, and you sigh at the tediousness of it. Suddenly, a piece of paper is flung onto your desk. You open it, raising your eyebrows at Karkat, who shrugs. You open the folded paper and read it.

_**I want to know if this is actuaaaaaaaally 8s or not. I dare you and grumpy over there to spend the night in the old music room. ::::)**_

You quickly jot down "hell no" and toss it onto Vriska's desk. She reads it and scribbles something down, before flinging it back. You look over at Mr. Egbert, making sure his focus was on the white board, and open the note once again.

_**I'll pay you 50 8ucks.**_

This catches your attention.

_**Make iit 75 and you have a deal**_

She turns around in her seat and grins.

_**Sweeeeeeeet. Take a video, and show me on friday.**_

_**Fiine.**_

Thirty minutes later, the bell rings, and Karkat drags you out of class as Principal Megido made announcements..

"What'd she want?"

You show him the note and he lets out a low whistle.

"Holy shit."

"So you in?"

Karkat nods, and you smirk.

"This is easy money."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later you're waiting inside the schools bathroom, waiting for Karkat. You'd been able to sneak back into the school before the janitor closed up. Your phone buzzes, and you scowl when you read the message.

_**KK: KANKRI'S MAKING ME GO WITH HIM TO SOME FUCKING FUNDRAISER. SORRY. **_

With a defeated sigh, you slip the phone into your pocket, turning towards the bathrooms one grimy mirror. Your black and yellow striped hoody is wrinkled, due to too many days of wear. Your chesnut hair is neat, besides the two cowlics that make chunks of your hair poke out on either side of your head. Your custom made prescription 3-D glasses have smudges on the lense, and you slide them off to clean them off against your hoody. Putting them back on, you nod to yourself. Looks like you're on your own tonight.

You leave the filthy bathroom, looking down each side of the hallway, making sure the janitor was out of sight. With the coast clear, you hurry your way towards the old music room.

The door is plastered with caution tape, and you let out a quiet snicker upon the discovery that the door hadn't been locked. You're about to open it, when you pause. There's a muffled singing coming from within. It sounds eerie, and sends goosebumps racing up and down your arms. You steel your nerves.

This was _not_ getting in the way of your money. Holding your breath, you turn the knob and push open the door. The doors hinges creak and you wince as the singing stops. Peeking your head inside the doorway, you let out the breathe you were holding.

The room was bigger than most classrooms in the school. The walls had fading posters showing instruments and music notes, dispersed all over. Chairs were scattered about, and dusty instrument cases line the walls. You hear the flutter of papers and turn to the source of the noise.

There's a girl on the ground, scrambling to retrieve sheets of paper. Her hair falls in waves down her back and hide her face, even though she's turned towards you. The thought of her being a ghost flits across your mind, but you push it away.

"Uh, do you need help?"

The girl quickly stands, papers in hand. She takes a step, then trips on the hem of her long grey skirt. She falls forward, and you catch her by the shoulders, steadying her.

"You okay?"

Her face has fallen out of her face, and holy _shit_. You silently thank Vriska for daring you to come here. Her cheeks are rosy, and long dark lashes send shadows across her face. She wears a black blouse, that hugs her curvy figure that ends as her grey skirt fans out. Words catch in your throat.

"Wow, that was some first impression I made."

Her voice is strong and cheerful, tapering to a soft lilt. You clear your throat and aim for what you hope is a charming grin.

"I'll say. We've just met and you're falling for me already."

You're expression falters slightly at the use of your lisp. Of all times to be self conscious…

She laughs again, brazenly sticking out her pale hand.

"Aradia Megido."

You take it, then raise an eyebrow.

"You're related to the principal?"

"Yup," she says popping her 'p'.

"She's my mom."

You realize you're still shaking her hand, and promptly drop it.

"What brings you here so late?"

You run your hand through your hair with an embarrassed smile.

"I got dared. People say this room is haunted."

Aradia's eyes light up in excitement.

"Really?!"

"That's what the janitor said. He claimed he heard singing in this room after hours."

Her head droops at this.

"Oh it was just me then."

"You're the ghost?!"

"No! Well yeah, but I'm not a ghost."

She quickly explains that she's home schooled by her dad, and goes to Skaia High to play the abandoned instruments.

"So the janitor heard you making music and assumed you were a ghost?"

She nodded like a wry smile.

"Seems like it."

"What an asshole."

Both of you are now sitting on the floor, papers laying forgotten to the side. The two of you continue to chat about your lives, and swap funny stories. What seems like an hour later you check your phone with a yawn. You have a ton of new messages from your dad and Karkat. With a gasp you bolt up.

"Shit, I was suppose to be home by one! It's four already!"

Aradia looks up at you, her smile fading.

"You have to go?"

You rub your head sheepishly.

"I should've been home hours ago. I told Vriska i'd spend the night, and technically it's tomorrow already. Dad's going to kill me! I told him I'd be at Karkat's till one. Won't your family be worried about you?"

"No, they know where I am. I do this just about everyday, and stay until the janitor gets here."

"Do you not need sleep or something?!"

"I sleep a lot during the day when dad's not teaching."

She gets up, careful of her skirt this time. You give her a small smile and head towards the door.

"Will you come back… Sometime?"

Her halting, uncertain voice stops you in your tracks. She sounded so lonely in that moment, and her eyes so sad. Turning away from the door, you swiftly stride to her and pull her into a tight hug.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow? As soon as I get out?"

She looks ecstatic and nods.

"I'll be here!"

You release her, immediately missing her warmth. You turn on your heel and walk back over to the music rooms door. You through over your shoulder, "Later AA."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning you're yawning and Karkat's looking at you with disbelief.

"You met the principals, and I quote, "hot" daughter, who's a ghost?"

Groaning in frusteration, you lay your head none too gently on your desk. Peering up at him over your arm, you growl, "She's not a ghost! The janitor's just and idiot…"

Karkat smirks, drumming his fingers on the desk making you grimace.

"I'd fucking agree with you on that one. What an asshole."

You see Vriska shift in her seat, and you wonder if she heard anything.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The final bell rings, and you get out of your seat stretching. You're the last one left in the classroom, your tiredness impeding the rate of your packing up. You're about to zip up your bag, when someone clears their throat behind you. Slinging your backpack over your shoulder, you turn around to find Vriska standing there. She staring at you and tapping her foot.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She rolls her eyes, and saunters closer, popping up to sit on a desk.

"Weeeeeeeell?"

"Well what?"

"Do you have the video?"

You mentally curse yourself. You were having so much fun with Aradia you completely forgot!

"No."

She lets out an irritable huff.

"It's kinda hard to believe you wanted the money. "

You shrug off the jab and stalk past her.

"Whatever I don't care any more."

She blanches at your blunt tone, and hops off the desk to follow you.

"What, did you want _more_ money? Because that's noooooooot happening."

"Fuck off Vris, I don't want your cash."

You leave her in your dust, in a hurry to get back to Aradia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Half an hour later you find yourself in front of the music room. Aradia's singing again, but you can barely hear the melody through the thick door. There also seems to be the strum of a guitar, but you aren't completely sure. Opening the door, you peek your head in. She's still singing, looking down at the old beaten up guitar across her lap. It's an acoustic, and she plucks it's strings gently.

"_Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place, of you?"_

You can't help but think her voice is beautiful. It's not perfect like the singers you hear on the radio, but that's what made it good. It was unique and strong, showing her personality and passion through carefully sung notes.

You open the door a bit wider, trying to slip in unnoticed. The door creaked loudly, and you feel a flash of irritation towards the janitor. You bet he hadn't oiled the hinges in _years_. Such an asshole…

Aradia cut off abruptly, staring at you with surprise.

"Sorry to interrupt," you say with a nervous smile.

She jumps out of her chair, placing the guitar lightly on the floor, and trots over to you.

"You're back!"

"I told you I'd be."

She tilts her head with a whisper of a smile.

"People lie."

You scoff.

"Not me. Well… Not now anyways."

She gives you a slightly calculating look, which was a startling difference compared to her normally cheerful demeanor.

"Something wrong AA?"

The look immediately disperses and her smile returns.

"Nothing. I just kind of missed you."

"I've only been away a few hours," you tease.

Her cheeks flush a light red.

"Hey Sollux?" Do you play an instrument?"

"I played clarinet before they cut the music program… Still practice time to time."

Aradia scurries over to a pile of black cases and returns with one of the smaller ones.

"Can I hear?"

You feel your face heat up, and you adjust your glasses.

"I-I'm not that good."

She insistently prods you with the clarinet case. With a sigh, you give in ,opening it, and plop down on the ground to assemble the instrument. It has a reed case in it, and you pluck one from its confines and put it in your mouth.

Aradia looks at you intently and you struggle not to chuckle at her expression. Finally you fit the reed into the clarinet, and press down a few key experimentally. Before you know it you're blowing out notes. You grimace at the sound, the instrument in desperate need of tuning, but one look at Aradia's face wipes it from your mind.

The simple tune you're playing is making her sway back and forth, a grin lighting up her face. She then makes a scramble for her guitar. She then scooches over to you, and strumming joins in. The two different sounds intertwine and fill the room.

You're not sure how much time has passed by, but when the music ends you find yourself sitting next to Aradia, legs pressed against each other. You're both staring at the instruments set across your laps, not sure of what to say. There's a weight on your shoulders as the dark haired girl lays her head there. You get a whiff of her hair and it smells like strawberries, which you think fits her sweet disposition. Her hand's about an inch away, and you feel heat radiating off it. Hesitantly, you put your hand over hers. She doesn't move away, so you keep it there, afraid of breaking the silence.

Suddenly your phone vibrates, and Aradia lifts her head off your shoulder, looking at you expectantly. You sigh to yourself, hoping whoever just messaged you has a heart attack for ruining your moment.

**KK: WITH GHOST GIRL AGAIN?**

**2o what iif ii am**

**KK: YOUR DAD'S LOOKING FOR YOU, FUCKASS**

You let out a quiet curse, and Aradia's eyebrows furrow.

"Who was that?"

"My bastard of a friend… Sorry AA I have to leave. My dad's looking for me."

She tilts her head, looking up at the ceiling, letting out a puff of air with pursed lips.

"He's probably wondering why I haven't showed up for dinner yet," you mumble. You stand and brush off your jeans.

"Hey… Are you hungry?"

Aradia also stands, shaking her knee length black skirt free of dust.

"Yes! I haven't eaten anything in a few hours."

As if in reply her stomach growls. With a chuckle you link your arms with hers.

"Have dinner with me at my place?"

Her eyes light up, and a smile plays across her lips.

"I'd love to."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sorry about Mituna, he's an insane bastard."

Aradia giggle, swinging her legs on the edge of your yellow clad bed.

"I thought he was funny!"

You smirk.

"Funny in the head maybe."

She smacks your arm playfully.

"You're kind of a jerk."

"And yet, you're still here," you say with a sly grin.

During your banter you notice the two of you had grown closer to each other, faces mere inches apart. She freezes, and you swallow, something in your throat feeling heavy. Should you do it? Her eyes are sliding shut and that does it. You cup her face between your hands and close the distance. The kiss is chaste and soft, and somewhat awkward. Your noses bump, and you _know_ your glasses must be poking her. You both pull back, faces flushed.

You chuckle with embarrassment and she joins you. Soon it's full blown laughter, and she clutching at her stomach, riddled with sporadic giggles. Aradia flops onto her back, lying half on and half off your bed. You plop down next to her, laying on your side. You're pretty sure you have a goofy grin on your face. Her hand slides into yours, and you squeeze it.

"We're crazy, aren't we?"

Raising an eyebrow, you use your non-Aradia occupied hand to brush a few ebony strands of hair out of her face.

"Probably."

"Would it be crazy if I asked you out? I mean… we just met each other yesterday."

You make your face turn serious and reply, "Yes."

She starts to withdraw her hand from yours looking distressed.

"Sorry… I guess I just felt-"

You tighten your hold on her hand.

"Because," you start with a half smile, "I'm going to beat you to it."

Her mouth opens, forming a little 'o' and you snicker.

"What do you say? Be my girlfriend?"

"And you're the one who said _I_ fell for_ you_."

You shoot her a cocky grin.

"What can I say? I have a thing for ghost girls."

**(End Note: Okay please don't hate me bout what I made Sollux say! Mituna is normal in this AU, like he was before he used up his powers or whatever happened in actual Homestuck. I wasn't trying to make fun of him OnO**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed! Ask questions if you want and pleeease remember! Homestuck does not belong to me or Tauran. It belongs to Andrew Hussie, that aggravating and wonderful man. If we did own it there would be a lot less dying and A LOT more gay ships. :33 )**


End file.
